


This is not goodbye forever

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Goodbyes, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: 3 years has passed after the great war between Honerva and Voltron. Everyone has found their peace and are living their lives. Lance, on the other hand, is at a crossroads and learns some unfortunate news about his long-haired, short tempered friend.





	1. Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of my take on a post season 8 life for the paladins. Lotor survived the war and helped Voltron, falling in love with Allura. Adam is ALIVE and BREATHING (because Adam is life) and Shiro is married with both him and Curtis (because I love polyamorous couples okay and they cute af) 
> 
> This was rushly done, and I plan on one more chapter that is set a couple years from this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)

And that was when Lance saw it, his blade. It was resting on his nightstand like he was ready to bring it with him..to the colony. Lance’s throat was closing up, knowing that in less than hours, Keith would be on a ship, leaving Earth and for God knows how long.

 

Three years had passed since the war against the Galra and Honerva. Allura and Lotor had set aside their difficulties and have found their way to each other’s hearts. Pidge and Hunk have been given important jobs at the Garrison, and Shiro was high commander of the Garrison with his husbands Adam and Curtis by his side.

 

Lance, on the other hand, he was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Now that Allura had left Earth together with Lotor to renew Arus with the other alteans and those who were left on Lotor’s side, Lance had lost his best friend, and the only person he thought he had ever loved, and could only see her once or twice a year during the holidays.

 

The Garrison had offered Lance to become a teacher for their new recruits and teach them everything he had learned as the blue paladin of Voltron. But, he needed time to think, and three years still hadn’t been enough time.

 

During the past two and a half years, he had been going back and forth from his home town in Cuba, maintaining the farm with his parents, and going back to the Garrison to try out that teacher gig he was offered.

 

The young, new recruits loved Lance. He would have them all sit in a circle to listen in on his adventures as the blue paladin. He would tell them the stories of the time he was at the Space Mall with Keith and the gang, or when all the paladins had to get along to be able to form Voltron. They loved the tales of him and Keith fighting against the evil Galra and taking them down in their lions.

 

Keith would sometimes join in on Lance’s stories and be a bit too invested while telling them causing Lance to stare at his black haired friend a little longer than he would usually do. Whenever Keith caught him staring, he would look up at the ceiling pretending not to notice he was caught looking at him.

 

Lance loved it when Keith joined in on his teaching. He was always better at Lance when it came to fighting and showing how to use their bayards, and flying the simulators, and well, Keith was pretty much better than Lance at everything. But, he never tried to butt in when Lance was trying to teach the kids something. He would always wait to be asked by Lance to show and tell his skills, and Lance prompted him a little too often because Lance never wanted him to leave. Mostly because Keith rarely joined in on Lance’s classes, and the few times he joined in, Lance would always find that light he was looking for. That reason to stay at the Garrison and not sulk at home in Cuba with the farm and Kaltenecker mooing every second.

 

Keith was sitting in a pilot simulator pod when Lance found him after some hide and seeking in the large warehouse of the Garrison.

 

“Hey, man. Why are you hiding here?” Lance asked him.

Lately, Lance had been finding Keith hiding in these pods, but not sure why. His guess must have to do with his blade resting in the open on his night stand in his room.

 

Lance knew Keith would one day join his mother and the Blades back to the new colony and rule over them as their Emperor, but Lance was hoping he would cast all that Emperor crap aside and stay on Earth, where Lance thought, he belonged.

 

“I’m not hiding.” Keith got out of the pod, making a bored look at Lance while he crossed his arms.

 

He was wearing his red Garrison uniform, and his mullet had turned into long strands of raven black hair  falling past his shoulders, almost resting gently on his chest. Lance wanted to oblige in braiding his hair, but he was scared the suggestion would be too weird. He still considered themselves rivals, and not exactly friends.

 

“You sure about that? I’ve noticed you’ve been holding up in these pods every night the past week. What are you hiding from, Mullet.” Despite his long hair, Lance couldn’t stop calling him by his nickname.

 

The past year had been an odd one for both Lance and Keith. Whenever Lance would go home to Cuba for a few weeks, he would receive a call from Keith every night, just to talk about their days. Lance loved it when Keith called, he loved hearing that familiar rasp of his voice, and thinking about his lovely violet eyes, and if he was wearing something red that day and if he kicked anyone’s butt or if he missed Lance.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard that my mom is here. She came to Earth a week ago. I’ve - I’ve been avoiding her.” Keith walked to the nearest table in the room, taking a seat furthest to end.

 

Lance followed him and plopped down in the chair next to him. “Right. Is there a special reason why she’s here on Earth? Did she bring the Blades with her or-?”

 

Something was up, and Lance could guess it was that Krolia and her Blades were ready to bring Keith with them to the new Galra colony, or suggest to have Keith help them with a mission or something.

 

During their calls while Lance was in Cuba, Keith would complain about how much he didn’t want to become the leader of the Blades or become the new Galra Emperor. Even the word Emperor sounded ridiculous both Keith and Lance had mocked on the phone. Lance remembered talking about picturing Keith wearing these weird purple garments and everyone shouting Emperor Keith, Emperor Keith! Keith had snickered, the tone of his voice indicating how much he wanted to punch Lance in the face but friendly.

 

Lance missed those late night chats. Whenever he was back at the Garrison, the only times he met with Keith was late at night like right now, or whenever he decided to join in on Lance’s classes.

 

They did spar from time to time. Their bayards were still functional, even though they knew they would never need to use them since the lions were gone and Voltron wasn’t hopefully needed to save the universe again. There were still wars going on in the universe, but none crucial enough to call upon Voltron and the paladins.

 

“The Blades are here...and they’ve been asking for me. I’ve told them I’ve been busy, and will talk to them when I’m not busy anymore…” He tipped his head up to look at Lance with a knowing grin.

 

“Still busy, I see.” Lance returned Keith’s grin with a wide smile. “Hey, wanna go spar? That’ll keep you busy?” He pointed a thumb towards the exit, and Keith nodded to the suggestion.

 

Sparing with Keith was always refreshing in Lance’s opinion. Whenever there was nothing to do on the Garrison grounds, he would find the sparring room and practice with his Altean broadsword. He knew he was the _Sharpshooter,_ and nothing else needed to be taught when he had his blaster, but his sword on the other hand. He needed lots more practice.

 

Keith’s bayard was both a sword and an even bigger blaster than Lance’s. Now, Lance knew how well Keith was at handling swinging a sword, and he was the Sharpshooter. So from time to time whenever they spared together, Keith would teach Lance to swing a sword, and Lance would give him some shooting pointers. It was a win-win situation, and they would always enjoy each other’s company more so than they thought.

 

“Come on, I thought you were the ninja sharpshooter, loverboy.” Keith taunted with his sword, holding a hand out to urge Lance to come closer with his own Altean broadsword.

 

“Yeah, with my blaster. You know how useless I am with my sword.” Lance sighed, almost tipping to the side with the heavy sword in his left hand. His right hand cupped over his left, keeping the sword held up. “This thing is fucking heavy, Mullet. Let me see you swing it.”

 

Keith laughed at Lance, and ran towards him with his sword held up, ready to strike him. He jumped up in the air, and landed his sword against Lance’s with a loud clang sounding in the room. “Nice save, loverboy.” Keith smoothed his long hair to the side.

 

“Here let me.” Lance shifted his sword into his red bayard and put it on the ground.

 

Keith tilted his head to the side not sure what Lance was implying. A hitch left his throat when Lance grabbed at Keith’s long hair. “Stay still, Mullet or else you’ll ruin it.” Lance stuck his tongue out while focusing on braiding his friend’s hair.

 

Heat was tickling Lance’s cheek while he finally took the bullet and started braiding his friend’s hair. If Keith was going to leave Lance, then he might as well take a few leaps before he knew how long it would be until they saw each other again.

 

“There we are. Isn’t that better? Now you don’t need to think about that mop of hair of yours while you run towards enemies with the Blades on your tail. Leader.” Lance said, holding back any unsaid words.

 

Lance could see Keith reading his look. His black, bushy brows were furrowed with concern. “Lance, are you okay? Why are you asking these questions, and calling me leader?” Keith was playing with the braid Lance made, curling his lips into a soft smile.

 

A sudden pang of hurt striked Lance’s chest when he knew this would be goodbye. “I saw your blade on your nightstand.” He said, catching the sudden spark in Keith’s violet eyes.

 

“You were in my room?” He asked, shifting his blade into his black bayard setting it down, and joining it on the floor.

 

Lance fell down next to Keith, crossing his legs, resting his hands on his knees wearing a pained look. “I know it sound weird, but I had a feeling something was up today, and I wanted to find you...talk to you about something.” His nerves had caught up to his voice. He had been thinking about his feelings towards his friend for a while now and today was as good a day as any. Or it was the only day, Lance thought.

 

“Okay. Well, you found me, we’re both here. We can talk now, no use in beating around the bush, Lance.” Keith chuckled, leaning in on his friend.

 

If the rumors he heard from the other Garrison cadets, and when he heard Shiro whispering with Adam and Curtis in the main control room, were true. Keith was leaving in the morning. He had already talked with his mother and the Blades and had agreed on joining them to the colony. For how long no one knew, but Lance was sure it was forever since his mother lived there and she was happy and wanted to be with her son. Lance respected that and knew how much Keith loved his mother finally being rejoined with her since birth, and he wanted to help the rest of the universe who were in need.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be a good enough reason to stay on Earth, and he didn’t want to be selfish enough to force Keith to stay too if he really wanted to leave. Leaving Lance would be okay, as long as Keith was happy. Lance would accept that, and find a new purpose in life, instead of being shot down by the people he loved all the time. There was no use in being back on the farm, growing flowers and milking cows everyday. But knowing that Allura was happy with Lotor on Arus, and Keith was going to be happy helping save the universe and running the new Galra empire together with his family. Lance thought being in Cuba with his family on the farm was something that would make him happy too, at least for a little while.

 

“You weren’t going to say goodbye to me where you?” He asked Keith. His heart was in his throat, there was no use tearing up just yet.

 

Keith looked at his hands, rubbing them in quick motions. “No.” He said low.

 

Lance nodded, looking left then landing on Keith’s dark face. “Why? Thought we were friends? I had to hear, no, eavesdrop on your brother, learning that you had said yes to your mother to leave Earth and move with her to the colony. Move, Keith, mooove. That means you’re not coming back. How could you leave me without saying goodbye then? Are you that careless, that fucking heartless? I thought I was at least something to you.” His voice finally cracked, looking away so that Keith couldn’t catch the tear tracks on his bronze face.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m not good at these kinds of things. Feelings.” He spat the word, and grabbed Lance’s hand to force him to look at him.

 

“Lance, this past year. Talking to you on the phone whenever you’re in Cuba, missing you.” He smiled. “It’s been great. I’ve been wanting to join all of your classes, but I was scared I had become a nuisance, and tried to keep a low profile whenever you were teaching. But, I can see I made the wrong decision. I’m sorry, so sorry. I wish I had the guts to tell you.” A tear tracked down his pale face.

 

“Saying goodbye to you would be the hardest thing I’d have to do. I was hoping you wouldn’t find me tonight, but I was stupid to think you didn’t know my hiding places. You know pretty much everything about me, and that’s why I love you so much.” He hitched back a sob.

 

“Keith..” Lance moved closer, closing the gap between their hips, cupping a palm on his cheek to move his face towards his. “Don’t leave…”

 

“I can’t Lance. I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. They need me up there, the other planets, they’re in need and I’m the only other person who can lead the Blades and help them. I promise.” He leaned in and kissed Lance.

 

“I promise this isn’t goodbye forever.” He said when he pulled away from his lips.

 

Lance made a soft smile. “Go save the universe, Mullet. Then come back to me, promise?”

 

Keith wiped away the tears on his face, laughing heartily. “Promise.”


	2. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to my rendition of a post season 8 life for Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes, I'll fix them later. I'm just glad I got around to finishing this one. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**  
**

_2 years later_

The first year and half when Keith left, Lance stayed at the Garrison, teaching his new recruits and being human with his fellow former paladins. He loved teaching his class every day, and it helped distract him from thinking about his half-galran boyfriend saving the universe with the Blade of Marmora.

Cuba had become a destination of vacation during the holidays and whenever his family missed him. He would always feel pulled back to the Garrison, and because he was one of their best teachers and most liked officers there. But, there was another important reason that always pulled him back to the Garrison, and that was because Shiro had given Lance a way to be with Keith. Communication at the Garrison was at the highest level of technology. Knowing that Keith would be leading the Blades on missions on different planets in the universe, the awareness gave Pidge and Hunk the opportunity to try and figure out a way to communicate with Keith while he traveled the universe. And, alas, in the end, they succeeded.

The signal would be rocky at times, and highly unstable whenever Keith’s face appeared on the monitor, but it was his face and Lance lit up every time he saw him and knew he was okay. His beating heart would pace to a steady rhythm when Keith’s voice sounded pleasantly through the speakers, his smile catching Lance’s when they locked eyes on the monitor.

Everything seemed easier, lighter. His heart was going back to normal after Keith left him with a single kiss, and a few hours laying in each other’s arms, breathing in the familiar scent of each other before he boarded the Blades’ ship and held his blade up as a salute, and a promise that this would not be goodbye forever.

Unfortunately, it did feel like forever as Lance was told a week ago by Keith that he would go on a dangerous mission and wouldn’t be able to contact him at until they succeeded, which still wasn’t a guarantee. Lance decided to take the opportunity to travel home to his parents, siblings and niece and nephew in Cuba until he knew Keith was okay. He needed something to distract him, and being at the Garrison knowing Shiro and the others would talk about Keith and try every day to signal for him would be too much of a toll on Lance’s heart.

So he packed his bags and left the Garrison. For how long, he was unsure.

That was six months ago, and he still hasn’t heard from Keith. Shiro would send updates to Lance’s communicator, one that Pidge and Hunk developed and promised he would be able to talk to Keith through it, but still, there was nothing from his boyfriend and his heart was starting to dissolve. Slowly but surely, his heart was turning into dust, a million particles of how much Lance missed and loved Keith. If Keith was gone, then Lance was gone too.

He walked around his house, looking at photos of his family. One of him and his máma when he was little kid, his cheeks bunched together against his máma’s cheeks. Happiness. It had been a while since Lance felt that way. What he could have had with Keith, gone. Nothing. Their relationship had just started when he left with the Blades. Had he not been the best for the job, he would have stayed. But, it was Keith. He was always needed, he was their savior, not just Lance’s.

Everywhere he walked in the house was oddly enough, a constant reminder of Keith. Not that Keith had ever been to his home. He did meet his family when they were staying at the Garrison, under their protection during the great war. Máma and pápa loved him. They would invite him over to their table to have dinner with them and talk about their time as paladins, and what he thought about Lance, and if Lance ever behaved when they were in space.

Laughter. Lance had forgotten how to laugh since Keith left. All he felt was hallow. Nothing. A wreck. “Mi hijo?” His máma came from the kitchen, holding a plate with a sandwich on it to give to Lance. He ate very little, and his máma wasn’t having it with him lately.

She would snap at him in the evenings while he sulked in his bed looking at photos of the paladins, and of the photos that had Keith in them. He would think back to the times during his paladin years. The time he had died and Allura saved him. That time he snapped at Keith when they almost died again in the vast sea of darkness, with hardly any oxygen left to save them. He was furious at Keith for leaving them, leaving him.

Regret. Every evening after dinner with his family, when there was nothing else to do on the farm and his nieces and nephews had gone to bed. He would find his room all dark and think back on how much he regretted while being a paladin. All of the times him and Keith would fight over the smallest of things, and still he would snap at Keith, itching to pick a fight with him. Had he known it was of affection and not of hatred, they might not have been where they were today. Keith somewhere in the universe, maybe dead. And Lance, laying in his bed thinking that the one person who has been able to keep him alive and sane wondering if his boyfriend had lost the battle and died a hero.

No.

The next day, Lance woke up to Kaltenecker mooing. He groaned loudly and opened the blinds to welcome a new warm day in Cuba. Out the window stood Kaltnecker and a large shadow of a figure besides her. Lance rubbed his eyes, and the shadow was gone. Had to be the trick of his mind. It did that from time to time, thinking that Keith had finally come back from his missions as leader of the Blades after these long two years.

“Mi hijo. Go outside, it’s a lovely day.” His mother smiled warmly from the door.

Lance could feel the pull of his tired eyes, staring at his reflection in the mirror on his dresser. He looked like a mess. Like someone who had his heart broken several times. He wasn’t older than twenty four, but he felt like he almost fifty, luckily for him, he never missed a skin care routine, although the lines of being tired stayed with him under his eyes. He made a low groan, stretched and got dressed.

In his light blue shirt open with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans, he stepped outside to breathe in the summer breeze of wild flowers and sea. A smile finally tugged on his face after so long. He felt content for once, trying to accept the fact that Keith might not come back and that he would have to move on to survive another day. He plucked a mariposa lily in the field, holding it close to his nose to breathe in the scent he always thought reminded him of Keith.

“Lance.”

It was like he could hear his voice with the flower so close to him. He smiled, thinking Keith was happy, that he was alive, waiting to come back to Lance. Hug him. Kiss him. Love him.

“Lance!”

He was startled by the voice and turned on his heel to see…

“Keith?” Tears were welling in his eyes. “Is...is that really you? You’re here?” There was a crack in Lance’s voice as the tears that were building up spilled down his cheeks.

Keith was wearing the well known uniform of the Blade of Marmora, the one Kolivan had when he was their leader. Purple. Keith looked so good in purple, Lance had always thought.

“You’re not real.” He wiped away his tears, then noticed something odd with Keith. “You look younger.” Lance pointed out, still scared to move in on Keith, afraid this was all a dream and he would wake up once his hand touched Keith’s cheek.

“You look tired.” Keith responded, a soft smile touching his lips when he moved closer to Lance.

On instinct, Lance made a step back. “Lance...it’s okay. I’m really here.” Keith moved closer again. Lance stayed put letting him close the gap between them.

“I -” Lance didn’t have a shot of saying anything before Keith moved in and kissed him desperately.

He never wanted Keith to let go. His lips were the definition of perfection. Of everything he had been waiting for. Everything he had been searching for. That one star in the atmosphere that would always be Lance’s one wish for Keith to stay safe, to be alive, to come back home, to Lance. Because Keith was his home, and he wanted to be Keith’s home.

“I love you.” Lance finally urged out, not being able to have said it the day Keith stood on the ship with his mother and the Blades. That one regret that would always eat him alive, now vanquished. Because Keith was here, with him. He never wanted to let him go.

Keith made a crooked smile, hugging Lance close to him.

Lance’s hand went for his mullet, but it came up with nothing. “You cut your hair!?”

It was gone. The mullet. No wonder he looked younger, Lance thought as he took in Keith’s face again with the shorter look. It suited him.

“I was growing it out, Lance. Keeping it long for you since I knew deep down how much you loved my mullet.” Keith waggled his bushy brows at Lance, earning a chuckle from him. “But be happy I had a braid. That braid saved my life.” His violet eyes caught Lance’s ocean.

“Boys!” Máma shouted from the house, waving a hand for them to come in and have dinner.

“Lance has a boyfriend” Sylvio, Lance’s nephew, beamed when he saw Keith come in the kitchen with Lance as Lance’s family got ready to eat dinner.

“I knew it!” Nadia, Lance niece, pounded her fists on the table, smiling widely from ear to ear.

Lance and Keith sat down at the table with their cheeks tinged red and avoiding catching their gazes. “Kids. Leave them alone…” Pápa chuckle heartily, slapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you back, Keith. We were scared for Lance a little while there -”

“He wouldn’t eat. Always slept in his bed, looking at photos of you…” Máma interjected, making a worried look, holding a wooden spoon.

Keith made a worried look back at Lance, probably thinking about everything the two of them had been through the past seven years. And now, how they had come this far in life. Lance caught Keith’s gaze and smiled softly, looking down at his dinner plate.

“Let’s eat while it’s hot.”

Lance and Keith wounded up talking with Lance’s family about what they had been doing the past six months while Lance cooped up in Cuba, and then about Lance’s time in the Garrison, how he quit his job as a teacher because every corner he turned reminded him too much of his past life as a paladin, and of Keith. Always because of Keith.

“You can sleep in my bed…” Lance said, averting his blue gaze in embarrassment.

Even though they called each other boyfriends, all they ever shared romantically was kisses, nothing more. Keith’s cheeks reddened. “Okay.” He smiled, walking with Lance into his bedroom.

It didn’t take long until they were almost naked and lying tangled in each other’s arms in Lance’s bed, sharing passionate kisses, threading their fingers in their hair, sloping the palm of their hands on their bare bodies, mapping out the new feel of each other.

Keith landed a warm hand on Lance’s cheek, staring intently at him as they layed sideways in Lance’s bed, staring lovingly at each other.

 

“You have that face..” Lance said with a bored tone.

“What face?”

“The sad one, like you’re not telling me something.”

A corner of Keith’s mouth tugged up. “You got me.” He stifled a laugh, knowing this was going to hurt Lance. “I can’t stay long.” He forced out, receiving an angry blue paladin with flames burning in his irises.

“Like fucking hell you can’t stay long. You just came back!” Keith shot a hand on Lance’s mouth so that he wouldn’t wake up his family.

Lance’s eyes widened when he suddenly sees a ring held between Keith’s fingers. He tried to say something behind Keith’s palm, but it came out too muffled to interpret. Keith pulled his hand back slowly.

“You want to fucking get engaged, then leave me!? That’s so cruel, jackhole.” Lance took the ring, inspecting the beautiful white-golden color and engraved detail on it.

“Come with me.” Keith said while Lance looked closely at the ring, then moved his face to look at Keith smiling at him.

“Where?”

“Back to the universe, Lance.”

Lance was speechless. Go back? To the universe. Why? He was done with that sudden chapter of his life. So much shit happened while he was a paladin he thought he would get trauma from it.

 

“Why..?”

“There’s plenty left that needs saving, Lance. And you’re one of the best. You’re the ninja sharpshooter, loverboy.” Keith dragged Lance back down in the bed, holding him close to him. “We can be together, Lance and Keith, neck and neck, saving the universe.” He cooed into Lance’s ear.

It wasn’t a bad idea. But, Lance wasn’t sure he do it again. That. Saving the universe. Not again. He couldn’t. “No…” He whined.

Keith held the ring up to his face. “We can start small, Lance. Humanitarian missions. No wars. We can take as many safe missions as you want, as long as we’re together. You need this, Lance. I see it on you. How much you miss that life, no matter how traumatizing it was, we still had a fun ride.”

Lance shot out a sharp breath with his nose, thinking about how right Keith was. He was usually always right. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand to kiss his fingers until he noticed a small glint in the dark. “You’re already engaged, asshole!” He screeched when he took in the engagement ring already resting on Keith’s ring finger.

Keith made his signature groan. “I wasn’t going to take no as an answer, Lance.” He tickled Lance. “You already asked me to marry you, and I said yes. It was all very romantic, in my head.”

“Oh.” Lance cooed, understanding Keith’s joke.

“You were very persuasive.”

“I can be even more so in real life.”

Keith chuckled, kissing the nape of Lance’s neck, taking the ring he proposed to Lance and threaded it over Lance’s ring finger. “Is that a yes, then?”

“Well, it was never going to be a no, was it?” Lance admired the ring on his finger.

“So you’re coming with me?”

Lance smiled brightly.


End file.
